Cousins, Closets & Coming Outs
by EnglishGleek
Summary: Why is the idea of Blaine giving coming out advice to someone so hilarious to Jeff? Will Finn ever stop calling Kurt "dude"? How does Kurt end up hiding under his bed? And why does Finn end up having to explain what being gay means to his excitable, younger cousins? Find out inside ;)


**A/N: Hello :)**

**I've only written one thing for the Glee archive so far (also Klaine themed) and I've always wanted to write a several-shot so that is why this exists :). I really hope you like it; it'll most likely be 3 or 4 chapters long, but I'm not too sure yet since I might write an epilogue. I wrote a lot of this during my half-term so hopefully updates will be fairly regularly, at least for a while, since I think I've written over half of it. Which proves a stark contrast to the slow updates of my main Klaine story It All Started With A Hair Gel War but the chapters are longer and I spend longer editing them, so hopefully that balances it out a bit :). If you haven't read my main story and want to than you can probably find it on my profile somewhere.**

**Anyway - enough rambling - please review, follow and favourite as you see fit and thanks for reading :) **

* * *

Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth...

The setting sun's light shone through the slightly open window, illuminating the distressed boy's beautiful face as he paced obsessively. Blaine didn't know what was wrong but he could practically see the cogs whirring in Kurt's brain as a whirlwind of thoughts clashed with each other. The two boys were in the Blaine's room at Dalton and Blaine had been studying for a chemistry test while Kurt had been pacing around the room muttering to himself for almost an hour now. However, after almost half an hour of trying to ignore his boyfriend's obvious inner conflict as he waited patiently for him to talk about it, Blaine gave up and threw his books to one side and he watched his boyfriend grow more and more agitated. Needless to say Blaine was getting very worried.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked his boyfriend.

He frowned; Kurt had seemed a little off lately but whenever he tried to bring it up his boyfriend would just change the subject or make an excuse as to why he had to leave. This was the first time in three days that they'd been in a room alone together and they hadn't so much as exchanged a single kiss, something Blaine was feeling a little sore about.

"What? Oh yes, I'm fine" Kurt replied distractedly, not halting in his pacing.

_"Kuuuuurt!"_ Blaine whined, throwing his book across the room like how a child might throw a toy in the middle of a tantrum.

"Yes?"

"I want cuddles!"

"Sorry Blaine but I'm not really in the mood"

A few more minutes of silence passed with Blaine now staring moodily at the wall and Kurt still pacing, until Blaine got up and stood in front of him, effectively stopping him in his tracks.

"What're you doing?" Kurt asked with raised eyebrows.

"Stopping your pacing marathon. Now please Kurt; tell me what's wrong" Blaine pleaded, his hands reaching out to hold Kurt's chin so he would look at him

"I don't know what you're talking about" Kurt mumbled, his gaze determinedly on the floor.

"I know you do Kurt, please just sit down and talk to me; I'm worried about you" Blaine gently took his boyfriend's hand in his and led him over to the bed where they sat down, knees touching and still holding hands.

"You've been distant for days Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked softly.

Kurt swallowed at the sight of his hazel eyes filled with such warmth and concern.

"O-okay I'll tell you..." Kurt whispered. "But you'll probably just think I'm being silly"

"I'd never think that" Blaine responded immediately.

Kurt smiled at him, not for the first time feeling very aware in his luck that this amazing boy was his boyfriend.

"Well okay... you know I visited my family last weekend" Kurt started slowly, and while it wasn't a question Blaine still nodded to show he was listening. "Well my dad told me over dinner that my cousins and aunt are coming to visit this weekend"

"Okay" Blaine said, unsure of where this was going.

"And, well the thing is..." Kurt stopped for a moment, a look of such guilt on his face that Blaine wanted nothing more than to hug him until the look went away, "Ihaven'ttoldthemI'mgay"

"What?" Blaine asked.

"I haven't told them I'm gay" Kurt repeated shakily. "And I was thinking of doing it this weekend but-but I don't know how to and I'm scared"

"Oh honey" Blaine said into his hair as he gathered Kurt in his arms. "You're not being silly; it's understandable you're nervous about coming out to someone, especially when they're family. But can I ask why you haven't told them before? I mean, you've been out to pretty much everyone for a couple of years now"

"I only see them a couple of times a year since they live in Florida. I wasn't out to most people a few times back when I saw them, so that's why I didn't tell them. And the visit two times ago was because of my dad's heart attack so it didn't seem appropriate to tell them then and the one seven months ago just didn't seem right; we'd only just started dating and – I don't know – it just didn't seem like the right time" Kurt explained into Blaine's shoulder who was still cradling him, his hand running through his boyfriend's hair comfortingly as Kurt talked.

"Tell me about them"

"Well my cousins are pretty nice; there's little Jenny who's only five, I think, the sports fanatics Ben and Jimmy who're eight and Jasmine who turned fourteen last month" Kurt said, a small smile on his face. "We became a lot closer after my mum's death since we were a pretty close family and it hit them almost as bad as it hit me. I'm closest to Jasmine because we've got a lot in common and we've emailed each other a lot in the past few years. My sexuality and relationship status just never came up though, and it didn't feel right telling her over an email or on the phone" Kurt wasn't hugging Blaine anymore but his head rested on his shoulder as he reminisced about his cousins he obviously cared a lot about.

"I'm just worried they wouldn't love me anymore" Kurt said brokenly.

"Hey, why would you think that?" Blaine asked.

"Because they're Christians; my cousins have never come across as being super conservative or anything but all I can think of when I consider telling them is all the hate I've had from religious people over the years. And, while my cousins might be pretty liberal my Aunt Hilary's not; she's obsessed with religion; one word against it and she'll rip your head off. It's partly why I'm against Christianity so much"

"My mum's a Christian and she loves you" Blaine reminded him with a nudge to his shoulder.

Kurt smiled. "I know there are exceptions but I'm just- I'm just really scared of what they'll think, especially Jasmine; she's like a sister to me"

Blaine moved so his arm was around Kurt and they were sitting against the headboard, their legs intertwined as if they were one being with two minds but one heart. He loved being with Kurt and he hated seeing him so insecure, but just as he started thinking of how to make him feel better there was a loud pounding at the door.

* * *

"KLAINEEEEE WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

Blaine let out a groan; of course Jeff and Nick had found them and if they were there then-

"You let us in this moment or Wes will knock down your door with the gavel!" David yelled through the door.

"'The gavel' has a _name_ David and I would appreciate it if you treated Georgina with the respect she deserves!" Wes's indignant shout could be heard as Kurt and Blaine exchanged exasperated looks.

"You call the thing you bang the most a she? I'll admit, that surprises me" David retorted and from the yell that quickly followed Kurt guessed that Wes had hit him over the head for his remark.

"For the last time David; _I am not gay! _I ship some gay couples e.g. Klaine and Niff and have no problem whatsoever with them, but I myself like the women thank you very much!"

"What do they want?" Kurt asked, disgruntled; although he loved his Warbler friends, to his own fault he hadn't spent much time with Blaine alone lately and he resented that time he had was being interrupted by the hyper Warblers.

"They probably just want to annoy us" Blaine replied. "Do you want me to get rid of them?"

Kurt looked at the boy and knew he was telling the truth; Blaine would risk the wrath of four teenage boys who had it well within their power to break down the door or prank them later for not letting them in, just so Kurt could have some time with his thoughts. Kurt loved that about him.

"No it's okay" He replied. "Having them trash your room might take my mind off of it for a while"

Nodding with a wry smile, Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead before slipping off of the bed and yanking the door open.

"That was uncalled for Blaine Warbler!" Jeff said indignantly as the four boys glared up at their friend from the heap they had fallen into in the doorway.

"You said to open the door" Blaine chuckled "So what's up guys?"

"We came to let you know that Warbler practice isn't on today, not that you seemed to be getting ready to go" Wes smirked at Kurt who was still lying on Blaine's bed. Kurt glared daggers back at him until he looked away.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Wes" Blaine shook his head "but why is practice cancelled?"

"Thad sprained his ankle being too adventurous with a dance step, and it doesn't seem right to go ahead without one third of the Council, so..." Wes shrugged in a 'what can you do?' sort of way.

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine; he should be back on his feet in a week or so. But why may I ask are you two cooped up in here while everyone else is downstairs?" Wes asked.

Kurt had gotten up to join Blaine by the door by now and slipped his hand through his.

"He was helping me with something if you must know" he replied for them both.

"What something?" Nick asked, curious.

"You don't have to tell them you know" Blaine murmured so the others couldn't hear.

"I know, but after telling you I want to" Kurt replied in an undertone.

"Hey is something wrong with you two?" David asked in a concerned voice.

Jeff let out a shriek. "Oh my god! You're not breaking up are you?! Klaine must not break up, it would be the end of the world-" Nick laid a hand on Jeff's shoulder so he stopped jumping up and down and flailing his arms.

"Honey, calm down; Klaine haven't said anything about breaking up"

"Okay, I'm sorry Nicky" Jeff said, hanging his head slightly.

Wes made the sound of a whip but shut up when David glared at him. Grinning, Nick mimicked Wes's action until Wes held up his gavel threateningly, effectively making him stand still, sulking.

"Seriously though guys, what's wrong?" David asked.

"I'm thinking of coming out to my cousins this weekend but I'm not sure how to or how they'd take it" Kurt explained briefly "Blaine was just giving me some advice and stopping me from freaking out too much" Blaine smiled at the loving look on his face but as he leaned in to kiss Kurt an unexpected burst of laughter from Jeff stopped him.

"What's so funny?" Blaine asked as Jeff was now laughing so loudly several boys along the corridor were sticking their heads out of their doors to see who was making such a noise, and when they saw it was Jeff they just shook their heads and closed the door; needless to say Jeff was known for being the loudest in the dorm.

"You giving advice on how to come out to someone!" Jeff gasped through his laughter "It's hilarious!"

"What's so funny about it?" Kurt asked. As far as he knew Blaine was one of the best people to give sensible advice despite his often childlike qualities.

"You haven't told him?" Nick asked who was now also grinning. Wevid looked similarly amused as Blaine began to blush with realisation.

"Told me _what?_" Kurt asked. He was starting to get annoyed with Jeff's laughter and the others' knowing grins; if someone didn't tell him something soon he would take out his icy glare again until someone explained. Kurt had never liked the feeling of being left out of a joke and even though he knew he shouldn't over-think things like that so much he couldn't help the irritation he was feeling at being left out of the loop.

"That Blaine came out of the closet!" Nick chuckled.

"No really?! I thought I was dating a closet case" Kurt said sarcastically.

"No really Kurt; _he came out of the closet_" Nick repeated it and by now all four boys were holding back laughter, except for Jeff who was laughing so loudly Kurt wouldn't have been surprised if the students two dorms over could have heard him.

"Care to explain Blaine?"

Blaine nodded in response to Kurt's question, looking reluctant yet accepting of his fate. "Let's just get these four inside before someone complains; it's pretty late and I don't want their amusement at my past actions to get us in trouble for waking someone up"

Blaine pushed Wes and David into his bedroom who immediately made themselves comfortable on the floor while Kurt shoved Jeff and Nick onto the small sofa opposite the bed.

"Okay what's going on?" Kurt asked as he and Blaine settled onto the bed and the four boys finally stopped laughing.

_"Well-" _Jeff started but a nudge from Nick told him that Blaine should explain the story so Jeff leaned back into Nick, sulking but silent.

"Well you know how most kids come out to their friends first?" Blaine said nervously as he fiddled with a stray strand on his blazer.

"Yeah..." Kurt said.

"Well I was fourteen when I first came out, and it went like this..."

* * *

_Even though I transferred to Dalton because of a gay bashing at a school dance, I already knew people there years before I changed schools, which was part of the reason why my parents chose Dalton; that and the anti-bullying policy of course._

_ Jeff and Nick were my cousin's best friends and I met them both when I was eleven. I was - and still am - pretty close to my cousin so I used to have loads of sleepovers with him when I was younger, and Jeff and Nick were usually there too because Paul (my cousin) knew I liked them as well._

_When I was twelve I went around to a sleepover at Paul's, and Jeff and Nick were there. We'd decided to play hide and seek because – similar to now – we had the mental age of seven year olds when it came to having fun. _

_While I was having lots of fun at Paul's and looking for a hiding place I hadn't been having a great week; I'd had my first ever dumpster trip and I still had a few cuts on my back. I was starting to understand why the kids at my school were mean to me too; I knew what being gay was and I knew I was gay even though I was too scared to tell anyone; it had been made to seem like a taboo subject to be gay at my school or to even talk positively about it. Even though I didn't believe being gay was a horrible thing I wished I wasn't or that I at least went to a different school where I didn't get beat up for wearing bow-ties to school and wanting to sing instead of check out the girls. It was getting to the point where it felt like I was drowning in lies and I felt so so guilty whenever someone was called gay and I didn't stand up for them, that I didn't ever stand up for myself properly. I started thinking that if I could just tell someone I trusted that I was gay, everything would end up alright because I wouldn't be lying anymore. I always hated lying I guess._

_I knew my parents were stressed with work and I didn't want to tell them because my dad was – still is – pretty homophobic and I didn't want my mum to worry about me, so I decided I should tell Paul, Jeff and Nick because most people would tell their best friends and since I didn't have any - not really - my cousin and his best friends were the next best thing. _

_So I was around Paul's house and I remember he was counting and he'd nearly gotten to forty and I still hadn't hidden because I'd been thinking about how to tell them I was gay. So without even thinking I slipped into Paul's bedroom and pulled the closet doors shut behind me just as he'd finished counting. _

_I remember just sitting there for what seemed like hours, going over and over possible ways of telling them I was gay, the different kinds of reactions they might have and if they would hate me or not. Finally, it came to the point where I was so flustered and upset about it that I might have bailed out entirely; if not for the fact that I heard Paul and the other two enter his room, looking for me._

_Hearing them laughing and calling out for me made something snap inside of me; I wanted to be a part of that, heck, I _was_ a part of that, and if they couldn't accept me then it would suck but I was determined not to think about that. _

_So without even thinking about what it would look like, I fell out of the closet and blurted out "Guys, I'm gay!"_

_I remember they all just stared at me for what felt like a really long time but was probably just a few seconds, and I swear they could hear my heart pounding and sense the sweat rolling down my back. And then, just when I thought none of them would ever say anything, Paul grinned and held out his hand to help me up. _

_"You just came out of the closet" He said to me. And at that Nick and Jeff burst out laughing and they all fell on top of me in a pile of hugs. _

_"Dude, you should have told me earlier; I'm gay too!" Nick told me._

_"And I'm bi; at least I think I am. I mean, I think the guys and girls in my class are hot-"_

_"Anyway" Paul interrupted Jeff with a chuckle. "You should have told us earlier Blaine, especially me considering I'm your favourite cousin"_

_"You're his only cousin!" Jeff reminded him, earning a whack to the arm._

_"So you guys are okay with it? Me being gay, I mean?" I asked._

_"Of course we are you idiot! Now come on, we've got another round to play; go hide" Nick told me._

_As Jeff, Paul and I ran out to hide Jeff called before he disappeared downstairs, "Just remember not to hide in another closet Blaine; it took you long enough to come out of the first one!" _

_That was the best sleepover I've ever had because I finally belonged somewhere; I had people who accepted me for who I was and I didn't have to be scared for once. All because I literally came out of the closet."_

* * *

**A/N: Thank you again for reading, until next time :)**


End file.
